In Your Own Time
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Killian just wants Emma to let him in, to tell him what's wrong. He can see the tremors, the fear in her eyes, but he knows that she doesn't want to make them worry. He wants to know, but he'll let it go, she'll tell him. In Her Own Time (based between 6.01 and 6.02 total speculation)


**A/N Hello my darlings. I'm back once again with yet another CS ficlet (I know, I should finish some of my other stories, tell my muse that. So she stops giving me ideas for new ones) I'm also proud to announce, that I am no longer unbeta'd! On the wonderful (haha) site of tumblr, I found the amazing looselipswontsinkships and she has graciously agreed to become my Once upon a time beta. I do believe this will be the start of a beautiful partnership. But you didn't come here to read about this stuff, you came for CS, so without further ado, and a few more lines of stuff, we'll be getting into the action *blows a kiss***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, if I did... well this would be cannon, and the blimp would have waited a while**

 **Beta'd by: looselipswontsinkships on tumblr**

 **Pairings: Captain Swan**

He could tell that it wasn't just stress, as her hand shakes when he takes it in his on their walk home. He can tell by the fear in her eyes when she tries to stop the tremors.

Emma has never been afraid of stress. This is something else. She's jumpy. Her expression becomes distant, her eyes glossy, like she's seeing something nobody else can see.

It frightens him. He fears that Hyde has done something to his Swan's mind. He only wished he knew what.

Killian was worried, a sick feeling in his stomach, that clenched every time he saw the tremor. Anger caused his jaw to tick, his fingers to curl into a tight fist. He wanted to be able to fight this with her, not stand on the outside, desperately begging for her to let him in. Then there was Snow and David. They didn't seem to notice what was going with Emma, and it bothered him. They did not even realize their own daughter was suffering.

Emma jolted upright in bed, the blankets pooled around her waist panic in her eyes, a shout slipping from her lips. Killian placed his hand on her shoulders, and pulled her back against his chest. She came willingly, sinking back into his chest, the tension slowly ebbing as he assured her he was there. He shushed her gently, his hand moving to smooth her hair. He noticed with concern, that her hand was shaking the worst he had seen it do. The tremor moving up her arm, till it seemed Emma herself was shaking with the force of the tremor in her hand.

"Talk to me, Emma." He pleaded softly, as she curled into him, "You can tell me what's bothering you."

Emma curled her fingers in the chain around his neck, "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. It's just stress." She assured him, trying to tuck her trembling hand under her pillow.

Killian caught it in his own, attempting to tell her through the gentle contact, that she didn't need to hide. Begging her to not blow this off again. To admit that something was bothering her.

"It's nothing." She murmured, breaking his gaze and curling her trembling fingers into the blankets.

"Don't. Don't brush this off. I know stress. This is something else. I trust you Emma. I know if you're not telling me, there's a reason." He took a deep breath, "But know this, whatever this is? We can face it together. Don't lock me out. I want to help you. But first you need to trust me."

Emma looked up into his eyes, green and blue meeting in the dark, "I do." She said in a soft voice, "I trust you Killian. And I will tell you, I just need some time. You're right. It's not stress. I just…" she trailed off, casting her eyes down, "I wish I could, but I can't." Her hand grew steady, as her fingers wrapped around his, squeezing gently.

Killian nodded, "You can tell me in your own time, luv. Just please, don't lie." He put his arm around her, stump resting on her middle as he guided them back to the mattress. "We've been through so much, don't fall back into hiding behind lies. I love every part of you Swan, just let me help you."

Emma let him guide her back. Her head coming to rest on his bare chest, and after a moment, she nestled in, her fingers tracing patterns in the curls dusting his chest. Slowly his breathing grew steady, lulled by the motion of her fingers, "Killian?" she asked softly, once she was sure he was asleep. Tears silently pooled in her eyes, "I'm scared." She confessed, as the first tears rolled down her cheeks. Killian's arms tightened around her, as though sensing her inner turmoil. She would tell him soon, tell him about the visions, but right now? Right now, this would be enough.

 **Please review. Until next time luvs, allonsy!**


End file.
